gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dunewolfz
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Mount Chiliad page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 02:58, November 6, 2011 Kent Paul Thanks for uploading that picture of Kent Paul in San Andreas. I noticed a while ago that we never had one for him. Thanks again. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:53, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi Dunewolfz! I'd just like to congratulate you on the effort you put into deleting Chintown Wars' scripts. At the moment I've been doing a lot of them for other games without any help, and from what I know GTA CW still has most of them, so thanks for helping out and Happy Editing! [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 22:00, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Same here! Thank you very much for deleting the scripts! It helped us very much! and like Russel here said, Happy Editing! -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 05:28, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Staff? Hey Dunewolfz just wanted to stop by for a thank you for a job well done for deleting most scripts of the mission, it really help us alot like Russel and Ilan. I stop by in here on your talk page if you could become part of our staff. Your edits and your contributions are qualified to become a staff in this wiki. You may become a patroller and you are then given a rollback tool, but you can become an admin if you contribute in this wiki excessively and you will be given additional tools. I like your style man. Just tell me if you want to become one :). - [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:30, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :I second that. You edit very well and you've already earned my respect. You should definitely apply for patrolled because soo we're not gonna have any! [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 02:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with both Extremo and Russel, you did a very good work here! Well done :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:50, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I suppose, but aren't there better candidates for something like that? This wiki is well-known and large, there must be someone that is more qualified. Although I won't turn down the offer, if you want to you can go ahead add me to staff. 14:46, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::As for now, except you, I don't think so. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:07, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, in that case who am I to reject the offer? However, exactly how do I go about applying for "Patroller"? 22:40, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Damn it, I was just replying while you did so I have to do this again. :P just go to this page and write your application in the 'active requests' section and follow the headlines at the top of the page to format it correctly. I'll be voting a yes. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 22:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Patroller(ism) Well done Dunewolfz, Dan has just closed you application as Successful. You are now a patroller on Grand TheftAuto Wiki! You deserve it! [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']] ('[[User talk:Russelnorthrop|'Talk2Me]]'--' )' 01:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. 01:49, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Welcome to the staff mate. :) -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania]] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:54, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Congrats bro! :D -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:39, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I put the Patroller template on your User page, hope you don't mind :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 12:35, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Patroller You're now a patroller due to community vote. Use the rollback tool wisely by reverting vandalism and bad edits. Never use it to rollback wrong edits as you need to do that manually and state why it is wrong in the edit summary. Any questions, feel free to ask me. Messi1983 01:50, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I know how to use all the wiki tools :) 01:53, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah I forgot you was an admin elsewhere haha. But different wiki have different rules regarding rollback. Here we use it to combat vandalism and gibberish. Messi1983 01:55, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Albert De Silva The OFFICIAL name of the protaganist in GTA V is Albert De Silva,the info i have posted today is all official,every branch of Game is give low-downs on upcoming games by the developers,i found this info in a Game store, sent from Rockstar to Game,making it offiicial,i an give you all i have recived if you wish P-Man 17:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Forgive me when i say this but,the official sites are NOT going to be leaking information untill the second trailer,i was just trying to let people know this information before hand.Trust me when i say that my information is legit,i went to great lengths to get OFFICIAL information, even my Rockstar contact could'nt give me the info, they said that they want to leave it to the fans to find stuff out before the 2nd trailer.Oh,and,hello :You know, after the release of Max Payne 3, I felt more doubt about the protagonist's name being Albert De Silva, as there is a major character called Wilson De Silva, who has the SAME surename as "Albert", and as far I know, this is not a very common name. Hmm... :/ -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 14:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Reply I may have phrased that wrong as my copyright knowledge isn't really great as I tend not to research stuff that I know I won't agree with. But basically if we have leaked information on the Wiki then we are breaking some kind of law, I can't recall the exact one. Take 2 Interactive, the owners of Rockstar Games, contacted me and Wikia about us having leaked info on the L.A. Noire Wiki, fortunately they just asked that it be taken off the Wiki and left it at that. So we can't have leaked info on the Wiki or we risk the aforementioned issues and potentially even more severe ones. Tom Talk 21:48, June 5, 2012 (UTC) June 2012 You don't ever edit other people's posts as you did here. And that goes for everyone's posts, not just mine. You don't ever edit anyone else's posts. You may _remove_ posts from your own talk page and off topic comments from article talk pages, but you may not ever alter anyone else's posts. If you have issue with the words I use to describe someone's edits, you may take it up with me either in response to the comment you objected to, or on my talk page, not by refactoring my posts. Jeff (talk| ) 20:34, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Hey Dude, its Bob here, the guy asking about how to make your own userboxes. You told me ta look into other dudes profiles and view them in source mode to see how its done, but I can't find any body. Can you give me a link to an editors profile who has made their own userbox, thanks. Bob.cutlass2 (talk) 07:44, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, just worked it out myself, sorry bout that. Thanks anyway. Bob.cutlass2 (talk) 07:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Vandal His IP was never blocked, just his account so he could easily create a new account. We can't find out his IP as only Wikia have access to that information. Tom Talk 00:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey man thanks for letting Tom know about the Two Alderneys i think that the Alderney should be deleted because Alderney is a state and it already has a name State of Alderney and i also wanted to add that this page needs help http://gta.wikia.com/Prickle_Pine_Safehouse its messed up and i can't help it. Quickscopa Demotion I've demoted you as a requested. If you want to become a patroller again, you can request to do so on the request for promotions page. Messi1983 (talk) 03:11, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Editor Works Hey Dunwolfz, I just wanted to say thanks for the help with my editor not working.It is working now.Thanks man :)Boomer8 (talk) 03:45, September 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks Thanks Dunewolf i actually was starting to loose my temper but he gave up (Didn't he?) Quickscopa 07:25, September 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Consider that my dad has a salary of 600 dollars. Consider that we live in this shitty country. Consider that there are no jobs for my mom. Consider that I spend 30 hours at school. Consider that with the remained time I have to do all those homeworks to learn and to get to a good highschool. How the !@#$ you want me to get a job? This is not America or UK. Go complain to a fat lazy american who is pirating games. We don't even have game shops here. I couldn't find EFLC anywhere. On web they are more expensive. So go away now. You don't know how ugly the life is here. We have to spend all our free time to get out of this misery. And many fail. I don't want to be one of them. Goodbye. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 07:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I neve wanted dad's money. I always had enough to buy it myself. But dad said he doesn't wants me to spend them. And 90% of the romanians living urban area don't even have grass. So stop it now. I thought you are nice. I was wrong. And yes, maybe I'll get it for Christmas, but isn't your decision if I should pirate it or buy it. Pirating is legal. Mostly because in countries like this we don't have game shops ant the games are too expansive. If you keep arguing I'll consider it herassing and I'll tell the admins. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 10:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Being an American/Rich guy and pirating: super wrong. Not having stores in the whole country, a smart guy like my dad who fixes phones and PCs have probably a lower salary than of a street scavenger in USA: not wrong at all. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:53, September 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks bro, but Sean from Wikia has already dealt with the user. I will keep that link in case that user will show up his face again. Thanks :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Dunewolfz thank you & it don't hurt to ask question right? Rigby2000 (talk) 20:55, November 23, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 20:55, November 23, 2012 (UTC)